Something out of the Ordinary
by Mikuko
Summary: Pretty self-explainitory. I kinda made this around midnight, but I'm not finished with it yet. I will add more chapters to it. Just read it, it will get more interesting.


Kagome's hands are clenched tightly on the vines as she pulls herself up and out of the well and steps onto the ground in Inu-Yasha's world. She struggles to get her backpack up when someone's hand grabs ahold of it. Kagome looks up and sees Inu-Yasha.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha?  
Inu-Yasha: Hey, long time no see.  
Kagome: Eh? (Is it just me, or is he acting a little.. nice?)  
Inu-Yasha puts the backpack over one shoulder and has his other hand on his hip.  
Inu-Yasha: Well? Whats the hold up?  
An anime sweatdrop appears on the side of Kagome's head.  
Kagome: (Maybe I spoke too soon...-_-;; )  
Inu-Yasha: C'mon. The others are waiting for us at the village.. pshh..  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome start walking to the village. When they finally get there, Shippou runs up to Kagome and leaps into her arms. Kagome smiles brightly.  
Kagome: Hey there, Shippou.  
Shippou: Kagome! You're finally back!  
Miroku and Sango and Kirara are with Kaede as they make their way to the others.  
Sango: Five days since your last visit, Kagome-chan.  
Kagome: Oh, hey Sango. I know.. I kinda got caught up in homework... heh. But the big test is over with now.  
Inu-Yasha: So that means you're gonna stay here, right?  
Kagome: Eh? ...well..not exactly.  
Inu-Yasha: What do you mean by that?!  
Kagome: I was planning on having a sleep over at my friend's house.  
Sango: A sleep over?  
Kagome: Uh huh. An all GIRL sleep over.  
Miroku: Too bad, I would like to go.  
Sango looks at Miroku, a little mad, but then looks back to Kagome.  
Sango: Well, I hope you enjoy your sleep over, but are you at least gonna stay here for a day or two?  
Inu-Yasha: Feh.  
Kagome: Well, maybe Inu-Yasha can come..  
Kagome has a sly grin on her face. Inu-Yasha looks up, a bit surprised. He quickly narrows his eyes at her.  
Inu-Yasha: What are you implying?! I thought you said it was an only girl sleep over?!  
Kagome: I did.  
She smiles, satisfied with herself.  
Inu-Yasha: *twitch* You little...!  
Shippou: Heh. Got ya there, didn't she Inu-Yasha?  
Shippou starts giggling and rolling around on the ground. Inu-Yasha bonks Shippou on the head, making a big lump on his head.  
Shippou: Owwiee!   
Inu-Yasha: Hmph..  
Kaede: Why don't we all rest. We should go inside. I can make some soup while I'm at it.  
Kagome looks up at the sky and sees some dark clouds moving in. She then sighs and follows the others as it starts to sprinkle. When they all get inside the hut, Inu-Yasha drops Kagome's backpack, then sits in front of it. Kaede puts some more sticks into the fireplace that is in the middle of the room.  
Kaede: There, that should last us another hour or so.  
Shippou: Should I get some more?  
Kaede: That would be fine.  
Shippou: Okay. C'mon Kirara!  
Kirara mews and follows Shippou out the door. Kagome yawns and stretches before sitting down next to Kaede.  
Kaede: Now tell me child, what is this sleep over you speak of?  
Kagome: Its pretty self explainitory. Well.. you see, you gather up a bunch of your friends and picks someone's house to sleep over at. All night you can party! Eating pizza, drinking soda, playing games, telling stories of any sort... yeah. Its pretty fun.  
Kaede: I see..  
Kagome: (Wait a sec.. Do they even know what pizza and soda are? Oh well.. I guess they're just going with the saying.. Just smile and nod and pretend you understand.)  
Kaede: What kind of games do you play?  
Kagome: Well, for instance, you can play... huh?  
Kagome hears music, coming from behind her. She looks back and sees Inu-Yasha with his back turned to them. Kagome peeks over his shoulder and finds him playing with her gameboy.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!!  
Inu-Yasha: AAHH!  
Inu-Yasha falls over while covering his ears.  
Inu-Yasha: Do you mind?! You just screamed in my ear!  
Kagome picks up the gameboy and turns it off, then puts it in her backpack.  
Kagome: How many times have I told you not to go through my stuff! It could be something very personal!  
Inu-Yasha: You know very well if you bring your backpack I'm gonna look through it! So don't bring it if you don't want me to touch it.  
Kagome: Fine. I won't bring it anymore.  
She crosses her arms and turns the other way.  
Inu-Yasha: Fine!  
He does the same. Kaede shakes her head and sighs. Sango is leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, looking a bit sleepy. Kagome takes her backpack and sets it next to her, then sits down again. Miroku slides over to Kagome. Sango's eyes immidiately open.  
Miroku: So.. has the house been decided?  
Kagome: I beg your pardon?  
Miroku: For the sleep over?  
Kagome: Oh.. um. I'm not quite sure.  
Miroku: You know, if you girls need any help with anything, I could..  
Miroku is hit on the head with Sango's boomerang.  
Miroku: Maybe not..  
Kagome: Its okay. I don't think we'll be needing any help..  
Inu-Yasha: Hm?  
Inu-Yasha is looking at something very strange. Its in a covering, so he takes it out. When he is looking at it, he accidently hits a button and it opens. He drops it and backs up.  
Inu-Yasha: Ack! What is that thing?!  
Kagome and the other looks toward Inu-Yasha. The object on the floor is an umbrella.  
Kagome: What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you stay out of my stuff!  
Shippou and Kirara walk through the door with a bunch of sticks. Both of them are a little wet from the rain.  
Shippou: Hey, whats going on?  
Kaede: Do not mind them.  
Shippou sets the sticks down next to the fireplace. Kirara jumps into Sango's arms and trys to get warm. Kagome sighs and sits back down.  
Kagome: I should get going.  
Inu-Yasha: What?!  
Sango: Be safe, Kagome-chan.  
Kagome: I will.  
Kaede: Its raining outside, child.  
Kagome: I know, thats what my umbrella is for.  
Kagome glares at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looks a little frightened.  
Kagome: Besides, the sleep over starts in a few hours. Better to be early then late.  
She grabs her backpack and then picks up her umbrella.  
Inu-Yasha: You packed like you were staying for week!  
Kagome turns around and then drops her backpack. She opens it back up and takes out four boxes, filled with sushi and other goods. She places them in front of Kaede and then takes something else out of her backpack. She takes out a huge lollipop for Shippou, some magazines for Miroku, and a new cat brush for Kirara.  
Shippou: Well, her backpack shrunk a little bit.  
Inu-Yasha looks like he feels left out. He then quickly stands up and jumps in front of Kagome.  
Inu-Yasha: You come here, stay a few minutes and then leave?!  
Kagome: I was only coming here to warn you that I wasn't going to be here for the next few days.  
Inu-Yasha: ...  
She opens her umbrella and walks outside, leaving the others behind. As she walks along the stream, she looks at the rain as it falls from the sky. She smiles because the air and rain make her feel refreshed.  
Kagome: (Its so much nicer out here.)  
She hums quietly to herself as she draws closer to the well. When she reaches the well, she jumps down through it.  
Meanwhile.. back in Kaede's village.  
Shippou: Hey, wait a minute. Kagome forgot her backpack!  
Sango: Shouldn't we return it to her?  
Inu-Yasha: Why bother? Its her own fault.  
Kaede: Inu-Yasha. Maybe you should return it to her. She might need it.  
Inu-Yasha: And why should I care?  
Shippou: Didn't she say something about never bringing her backpack back again?  
Inu-Yasha: And what if she did?  
Sango: For one thing, it would mean no more food.  
Inu-Yasha: Eh?  
Kaede: She brings it everywhere with her.. the poor lass.  
Inu-Yasha: (No.. more.. food?! No.. more.. chips?!)  
Inu-Yasha crosses his arms and stands in the doorway.  
Inu-Yasha: Fine, I'll return it to her.  
Kaede: Thank you, Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha: Feh. Whatever.  
Inu-Yasha picks up her backpack and starts walking away. Kaede looks to Shippou and nods.  
Shippou: Do I have to follow him?!  
Kaede: Can you trust him to take care of her stuff?  
Shippou: Well.. I.. I guess not.  
Kaede: Then it is off with you.  
Shippou runs outside, chasing after Inu-Yasha.  
Miroku: Anyways...  
Back in Kagome's time...  
Kagome: Mom! I'm leaving!  
Mom: Alright. Did you need me to pack you anything else?  
Kagome: No, thats okay. I'm fine.  
Sota walks into the kitchen where Kagome and their mom is. He is in his pajamas, sipping hot chocolate.  
Sota: When are you gonna bring that dog guy back?  
Kagome: Him? Never.  
Sota: Aww, why not, Kagome?  
Kagome: Alright. Bye mom! I love you.  
Kagome runs out the door with a smaller backpack, and sleeping bag and pillow on the top of it. She opens her umbrella and starts walking toward her friend's house. Sota closes the door after Kagome has left. Inu-Yasha has just gotten out of the well, Kagome's backpack on his shoulder. He opens the door to the shrine and walks out. He shuts the door behind himself and then makes his way to Kagome's house. Sota is sitting in the living room. When he looks out the window, he sees Inu-Yasha, running toward the house. He jumps up and runs toward the door.  
Sota: Inu-Yasha is here!  
Sota opens the door, causing Inu-Yasha to nearly topple over.  
Sota: Oh, sorry about that.  
Inu-Yasha: heh.. right.  
Sota: If you're looking for my sis, she already left.  
Inu-Yasha: What?! Where to?  
Sota: She went to her friend's house for a sleep over.  
Inu-Yasha: Argh.. Thanks kid.  
Inu-Yasha runs off. Sota looks at the clock, which reads 8:33, then back to Inu-Yasha. He notices him carrying Kagome's backpack.  
Sota: Whats he doing with Kagome's backpack? I know its hers, because who else has a backpack as bloated as that?  
He runs back inside and shuts the door behind him. Inu-Yasha has stopped at the front of Kagome's property. He is sniffing the ground, trying to pick up her scent.  
Inu-Yasha: Curse this rain..  
Sota: Inu-Yasha!!  
Inu-Yasha: Huh?  
Inu-Yasha looks behind him and sees Sota. When Sota gets to Inu-Yasha, he bends over, trying to catch his breath. He has an umbrella with him.  
Inu-Yasha: What are you doing out here?  
Sota: You.. can't.. go out.. there like that.  
Inu-Yasha: What do you mean?  
Sota: Here, take my hat!  
Sota hands Inu-Yasha a hat that says "Sushi Rules" on it.  
Inu-Yasha: Hm?  
Sota: Put it on your head.  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah yeah. Thanks again kid. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Kagome's friend's house is.. do you?  
Sota shakes his head.  
Inu-Yasha: Didn't think so.. well, gotta go.  
Inu-Yasha runs off again. Sota sighs and then walks back to their house.  
(To be continued...) 


End file.
